Andante
by myhyukkiesmile
Summary: Aku belum mampu melupakannya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya/saranghae,hyung.../aniyo..hiks..hiks.. aniyo Youngwoon-ah../gwaenchanayo,hyung?/haruskah aku menyusulmu?/AAAKKHH.../KYAAAA TEUKI HYUNGG /jweisonghamnida, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami-/mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama,hyung-/ IT'S YAOI, KANGTEUK, WARNING INSIDE, RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Andante

Cast : Leeteuk 'SUJU', Kang-In 'SUJU', and other supporting cast

Pair : KangTeuk, oneside!HaeTeuk, HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teenager (T)

Warning : Boys Love/Boy x Boy, OOC, EYD Failur, Alur Rush, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, GAJE, Death Chara, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Cast are belong to GOD, THEIR PARENTS and THEMSELVES, but thus fic is MINE!

Annyeong….. kali ini aku bawa FF tentang eomma dan appanya SUJU alias KangTeuk… sebenernya si ini bisa dibilang Songfic karena aku terinspirasi juga dari lagu Andante yang diciptain Leeteuk oppa.. yaudah.. ngga usah banyak omong, just Happy Reading ^^

_**Jami wa jami wa, I jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuti wa**_

_**Nae bang, changmun bakk, gwanshim bakk**_

_**Deung dollin chaero myeochil bami ga, ni gieoki**_

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku hanya bisa tertidur dan tertidur lagi. Engkau bagaikan air mataku yang dating dan pergi. Kutatap jendela kamarku, berharap malam ini tak pernah berakhir. Tapi, diluar keinginanku, malam ini pun telah berakhir. Kenangan kenangan bersamamukembali terlintas dibenakku. Saat hari hujan, dan kita basah kuyup karenanya.

**#FLASHBACK**

Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat aku tahu bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan namja lain. Terlebih lagi, namja itu adalah sahabatku sendiri yang sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku. Hatiku bagaikan remuk saat ini. Bagaimana bisa, namja yang kucintai bertunangan dengan sahabatku? Apakah ini lelucon? Tolong katakana bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Aisshh~ sepertinya aku mulai gila sekarang. "Oh, sh*t! kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini? Apakah cuaca juga tak berpihak padaku saat ini?"

Aku berjalan menembus hujan yang sangat deras ini. Oh, baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena hujan ini. Kenapa? Karena hujan ini bisa menyamarkan wajahku yang tengah menangis. Ya, aku menangis sekarang. Menangisi namja yang bahkan tak tahu atau mungkin tak peduli bahwa aku disini menangissinya.

Tiba tiba kurasakan tak ada lagi hujan yang mengguyurku. Kucoba menolehkan wajahku kesamping. "Youngwoon-ah.."panggilku pelan, sementara ia hanya memandangku sedih. Aku segera menghapus air mata yang mesih setia mengaliri pipiku.

"Waeyo,hyung? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ia tampak menahan amarahnya. Dia memandangku tajam sementara tangannya masih setia memayungi tubuh kami berdua. "M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu Youngwoon-ah? A-aku hanya lupa membawa payung.." ucapku sedikit tergagap. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya, sedekat apapun ake dengannya. Yahh, tapi setidaknya aku tak berbohong padanya,kan? Heyy~ aku memang lupa membawa payung saat ini.

"Mwo? Lupa membawa payung? Chh, yang benar saja,hyung, kau tahu kan bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Kalau bukan itu, lantas apa yang kau maksud, Youngwoon-ah?" aku tahu,amat sangat tahu bahwa bukan itu yang ia maksud, tapi sudah kubilang kan, aku belum siap menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain. "YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau berpura pura seperti ini,eoh? Ini seperti bukan dirimu,hyung. Tak bisakah kau jujur padaku, hyung?" aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya yang lebih menyerupai bentakan itu. Baru pertama kali ini kulihai ia membentakku. Biasanya, ia tak seperti ini. Ia selalu lembut dan baik padaku, walaupun terkadang keras dengan orang lain -_-

Mataku kembali memanas. Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut, tetapi aku langsung menepisnya. "Hyung~" ucapnya lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tau,HUH?" aku berteriak padanya. Tak terasa, air mataku kembali tumpah. Aku menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku sedih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang sepertinya mustahil untuk kulakukan.

"Hyung, mianhae~"bisiknya. Kurasakan ia memelukku erat, menjatuhkan paying yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh kami dari terpaan hujan. Hujan kembali mengguyur tubuh kami berdua. Walaupun begitu, aku merasakan hangat. Tak hanya tubuhku yang merasakan hangat karena pelukannya, tetapi hatiku juga merasa hangat. Aku semakin terisak dalam pelukannya. Kubenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Sssshhh.. hyung.. uljima… tak seharusnya kau menangisinya. Biarkan ia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Kau tahu? Hae dan Hyukkie saling mencintai, jadi biarkan mereka bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang benar benar mencintaimu,hyung." hiburnya. Aku semakin terisak mendengar ucapannya. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa tahu semua masalahku. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang adalah, aku harus meluapkan perasaanku sekarang atau kurasa aku bisa meledak (?)

"Saranghae,hyung," aku membatu mendengar ucapannya. "Yo-Youngwoon-ah.."bisikku. "Ssshhh.. sudahlah hyung, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Tak apa kalau kau tak menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu,hyung. Sampai kapanpun," tangisku semakin pecah mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sangat memperhatikanku seperti ini. Aku sangat terharu mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintaiku seperti ia mencintaiku.

"Go-gomawo Youngwoon-ah," bisikku pelan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya atas segalanya. Aku pun semakin membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya sementara ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

**#END FLASHBACK**

Semenjak saat itu, ia selalu berada disampingku, dan aku menjadi tak bisa lepas darinya. Karena aku—

-mulai mencintainya.

_**Cho-eum biga naerin nal buteo, jeojeum majimak kkaji**_

_**Ginagin teonal seok, eodum do**_

_**Kkum sogeson jogeum cheoncheonhi seumi neunde**_

Naega eodiseo? Kenapa sangat gelap? Ini.. ini sangat menyeramkan. Yaongwoon-ah.. aku takut.

Kutelusuri jalan yang gelap ini. Ini seperti berjalan di terowongan yang tak berujung. Kulihat ada secercah cahaya dari ujung jalan ini. Aku berlari menghampiri cahaya itu. "Youngwoon-ah…" bisikku saat melihat sesosok namja diujung jalan ini. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Youngwoon-ah.. bogoshippeoyo.." tak terasa air mataku talah membasahi pipiku. Perasaan ini, aku sudah tak bisa menggambarkannya lagi. Rasa senang,rindu, sedih,kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Youngwoon-ah, eodiga?" tanyaku pelan saat melihatnya berangsur menjauhiku menuju cahaya itu. Air mataku semakin deras mengaliri pipiku. Aku tak meu kehilangannya lagi. Ya. Aku tak mau kehilangan namja yang kucintai ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Youngwoon-ah, kajima~" aku berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa semakin aku mengejarnya, jarak kami justru semakin jauh. Aku berusaha menggapainya, sementara ia hanya tersenyum dan terus menjauh.

"YOUNGWOON-AHH—"

"..hahh..hahh..hahh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huahhh… mianhae pendek…

Ini baru prolognya aja, sekalian aku mau liat respon dari readerdeul semua…

Mianhae kalo masih banyak kesalahan dlam penulisan plus plus banyak typo.. aku masih baru..  
so, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Huahhhhh… akhirnya aku bisa apdet chapter 1nya… *peluk haehyuk*. Mianhae karena ngga bisa apdet kilat

Okelah.. aku ngga banyak ngomong, langsung aja okehhh..

Happy Reading ^^

**Title : Andante**

**Cast : Leeteuk 'SUJU', Kang-In 'SUJU', and other supporting cast**

**Pair : KangTeuk, oneside!HaeTeuk, HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : Teenager (T)**

**Warning : Boys Love/Boy x Boy, OOC, EYD Failur, Alur Rush, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, GAJE, Death Chara, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Cast are belong to GOD, THEIR PARENTS and THEMSELVES, but thus fic is MINE!**

**_Jami wa jami wa, I jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuti wa_**

**_Nae bang, changmun bakk, gwanshim bakk_**

**_Deung dollin chaero myeochil bami ga, ni gieoki_**

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku hanya bisa tertidur dan tertidur lagi. Engkau bagaikan air mataku yang dating dan pergi. Kutatap jendela kamarku, berharap malam ini tak pernah berakhir. Tapi, diluar keinginanku, malam ini pun telah berakhir. Kenangan kenangan bersamamukembali terlintas dibenakku. Saat hari hujan, dan kita basah kuyup karenanya.

**#FLASHBACK**

Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat aku tahu bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan namja lain. Terlebih lagi, namja itu adalah sahabatku sendiri yang sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku. Hatiku bagaikan remuk saat ini. Bagaimana bisa, namja yang kucintai bertunangan dengan sahabatku? Apakah ini lelucon? Tolong katakana bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Aisshh~ sepertinya aku mulai gila sekarang. "Oh, sh*t! kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini? Apakah cuaca juga tak berpihak padaku saat ini?"

Aku berjalan menembus hujan yang sangat deras ini. Oh, baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena hujan ini. Kenapa? Karena hujan ini bisa menyamarkan wajahku yang tengah menangis. Ya, aku menangis sekarang. Menangisi namja yang bahkan tak tahu atau mungkin tak peduli bahwa aku disini menangissinya.

Tiba tiba kurasakan tak ada lagi hujan yang mengguyurku. Kucoba menolehkan wajahku kesamping. "Youngwoon-ah.."panggilku pelan, sementara ia hanya memandangku sedih. Aku segera menghapus air mata yang mesih setia mengaliri pipiku.

"Waeyo,hyung? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ia tampak menahan amarahnya. Dia memandangku tajam sementara tangannya masih setia memayungi tubuh kami berdua. "M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu Youngwoon-ah? A-aku hanya lupa membawa payung.." ucapku sedikit tergagap. Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya, sedekat apapun ake dengannya. Yahh, tapi setidaknya aku tak berbohong padanya,kan? Heyy~ aku memang lupa membawa payung saat ini.

"Mwo? Lupa membawa payung? Chh, yang benar saja,hyung, kau tahu kan bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Kalau bukan itu, lantas apa yang kau maksud, Youngwoon-ah?" aku tahu,amat sangat tahu bahwa bukan itu yang ia maksud, tapi sudah kubilang kan, aku belum siap menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain. "YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau berpura pura seperti ini,eoh? Ini seperti bukan dirimu,hyung. Tak bisakah kau jujur padaku, hyung?" aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya yang lebih menyerupai bentakan itu. Baru pertama kali ini kulihai ia membentakku. Biasanya, ia tak seperti ini. Ia selalu lembut dan baik padaku, walaupun terkadang keras dengan orang lain -_-

Mataku kembali memanas. Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut, tetapi aku langsung menepisnya. "Hyung~" ucapnya lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tau,HUH?" aku berteriak padanya. Tak terasa, air mataku kembali tumpah. Aku menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku sedih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang sepertinya mustahil untuk kulakukan.

"Hyung, mianhae~"bisiknya. Kurasakan ia memelukku erat, menjatuhkan paying yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh kami dari terpaan hujan. Hujan kembali mengguyur tubuh kami berdua. Walaupun begitu, aku merasakan hangat. Tak hanya tubuhku yang merasakan hangat karena pelukannya, tetapi hatiku juga merasa hangat. Aku semakin terisak dalam pelukannya. Kubenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Sssshhh.. hyung.. uljima… tak seharusnya kau menangisinya. Biarkan ia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Kau tahu? Hae dan Hyukkie saling mencintai, jadi biarkan mereka bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang benar benar mencintaimu,hyung." hiburnya. Aku semakin terisak mendengar ucapannya. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa tahu semua masalahku. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang adalah, aku harus meluapkan perasaanku sekarang atau kurasa aku bisa meledak (?)

"Saranghae,hyung," aku membatu mendengar ucapannya. "Yo-Youngwoon-ah.."bisikku. "Ssshhh.. sudahlah hyung, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Tak apa kalau kau tak menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu,hyung. Sampai kapanpun," tangisku semakin pecah mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sangat memperhatikanku seperti ini. Aku sangat terharu mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintaiku seperti ia mencintaiku.

"Go-gomawo Youngwoon-ah," bisikku pelan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya atas segalanya. Aku pun semakin membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya sementara ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

**#END FLASHBACK**

Semenjak saat itu, ia selalu berada disampingku, dan aku menjadi tak bisa lepas darinya. Karena aku—

-mulai mencintainya

**_Cho-eum biga naerin nal buteo, jeojeum majimak kkaji_**

**_Ginagin teonal seok, eodum do_**

**_Kkum sogeson jogeum cheoncheonhi seumi neunde_**

Naega eodiseo? Kenapa sangat gelap? Ini.. ini sangat menyeramkan. Yaongwoon-ah.. aku takut.

Kutelusuri jalan yang gelap ini. Ini seperti berjalan di terowongan yang tak berujung. Kulihat ada secercah cahaya dari ujung jalan ini. Aku berlari menghampiri cahaya itu. "Youngwoon-ah…" bisikku saat melihat sesosok namja diujung jalan ini. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Youngwoon-ah.. bogoshippeoyo.." tak terasa air mataku talah membasahi pipiku. Perasaan ini, aku sudah tak bisa menggambarkannya lagi. Rasa senang,rindu, sedih,kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Youngwoon-ah, eodiga?" tanyaku pelan saat melihatnya berangsur menjauhiku menuju cahaya itu. Air mataku semakin deras mengaliri pipiku. Aku tak meu kehilangannya lagi. Ya. Aku tak mau kehilangan namja yang kucintai ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Youngwoon-ah, kajima~" aku berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa semakin aku mengejarnya, jarak kami justru semakin jauh. Aku berusaha menggapainya, sementara ia hanya tersenyum dan terus menjauh.

"YOUNGWOON-AHH—"

"..hahh..hahh..hahh…"

Kutatap sekelilingku. Ini kamarku. Ya, kamarku. Ternyata, tadi hanyalah mimpi. Lagi lagi aku memimpikannya. Kenapa. Bahkan diminpiku sekalipun, dia harus meninggalkanku? Tak bisakah aku mempunyai kenangan yang indah, yang tak akan ku lupakan, walau hanya dalam mimpi?

_**Geudaeye gieok dolgo dorabwado, pihae galsu eomneun geumal**_

_**He eojin ye kkeute dara, dashi dora, dashi dora**_

_**Neurit neurit ssaha onus manheun gamjeong do**_

_**Neurit neurit dama on sumanheun chueok do**_

_**Jogeum man do (neurit neurit) ijeulge andante…**_

Aku belum mampu melupakannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih merindukannya. Merindukan tawanya, suaranya, pelukannya, dan sentuhannya. Mulai dari saat kita berpisah, aku selalu berbalik dan berbalik kembali padanya. Banyak perasaan yang perlahan lahan mulai muncul dihatiku. Sakit, rindu, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Banyak kenangan yang kembali muncul ketika aku bersamanya yang selalu menghantuiku, dan membuatku tak pernah bias melupakannya.

**#FLASHBACK**

Kenapa ramai sekali disini? Tak biasanya rumhnya dipenuhi banyak orang seperti ini. Dan mengapa mereka semua memakai baju hitam? Peresaanku mulai tak enak melihat ini semua. Aku segera berlari mendekati rumahnya dan mulai masuk kedalam.

"Youngwoon-ah.. kena-

YOUNGWOON-AHH…!" sontak aku berteriak ketika melihat sesosok namja yang kukenal terbaring kaku didalam sebuah peti mati.

"Youngwoon-ah, wae geurae? Kenapa kau tidur disini, hng?" air mataku keluar dengan derasnya (?) ketika melihat namja yang kucintai terbaring kaku didalam peti dihadapanku ini.

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu,hyung.." kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dan mengusap usap punggungku untuk menenangkanku. "Aniyo, Eunhyuk-ah.. Ia baik baik saja, kan? Ia hanya terlalu lelah dan mengantuk sehingga ia tertidur disitu,kan? Hng?" tangisku semakin pecah dipelukan Eunhyuk. Kutatap satu persatu orang yang duduk dihadapanku. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim –orangtua Youngwoon-, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hankyung, Heechul, Siwon, Shindong, dan yang lainnya *author males nyebutin satu satu* menatapku sedih.

"Hyung, kau tak boleh seperti ini.. hiks.. kau harus merelakan Kang-in hyung, hyung.. hiks..hiks.. Ia pasti tak akan tenang disana jika Ia melihatmu seperti ini,hyung.. hiks.. hiks.." kudengar suara tangisan Eunhyuk juga mulai pecah.

"ANIYO!" aku melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pada tubuhku dan menghampiri Mrs. Kim. "Omoni.. hiks..hiks.. semua yang dikatakannya tidak benar,kan? Hiks.. Youngwoon.. hiks.. Youngwoon masih hidup kan omoni? Hiks.. pasti semua ini bohong, kan? Hiks… hiks…" air mataku menetes dan membasahi bajuku ketika aku jatuh terduduk dihadapan Mrs. Kim sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae, Jungsoo-ya.. apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyukkie benar. Youngwoon sudah meninggal,hiks.. lebih baik kau merelakannya,ne? hiks..hiks.."

"Aniyo.. aniyo… ini pasti bohong!" aku menggelengkan kepalakutak setuju dan langsung menghampiri peti tempatnya terbaring. "Youngwoon-ah.. ireona.. hiks.. chagiya.. jangan seperti ini.. hiks.. ayo bangun.. hiks.." aku mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan

"Hyung~" Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikanku, tapi aku menepis tangannya.

PLAKK

"HYUNG! KUBILANG JANGAN SPERTI INI.. hiks..hiks.. kami semua juga sedih mengetahui bahwa Kang-In hyung sudah meninggal, tapi kau tak boleh seperti ini, hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. kau harus kuat,hyung.. kau masih punya kami yang menyayangimu, hyung.. hiks.. hiks.." kupeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang kurasakan saat ini dibahunya.

**#END FLASHBACK**

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Saat ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Berhari hari aku menangisinya tanpa henti. Bahkan, tangisanku seakin pecah ketika tau alasannya meninggalkanku. Kanker darah. Ya, ia telah mengidap penyakit itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya? Namjachingu macam apa aku ini, yang tak memperhatikan keadaan namjachingunya sendiri m(_ _)m

TOK-TOK-TOK

Aku mendengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan. "Ne, jamkanmanyo.." segera aku meletakkan piring yang sedang kupegang di meja makan dan berlari kearah pintu depan. 'Aish~ siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini?' sungutku dalam hati sambil membukakan pintu.

"Nuguse- GYAAAHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiahhhh…. Akhirnya chapter 1 nya selesai juga…mian kalo dirasa masih kurang panjang, ntar di chap depan, aku usahain bikin lebih panjang lagi yaa..

Oh iya, gomawo ya, yang di prolog kemaren udah nyempetin review fic abal aku *peluk satu satu*

Mian juga aku ngga bisa balesin reviewnya, maklum waktu terbatas, hehehe…

**Special tkanks to:**

**umi elf teukie, meyminimin, namikaze, art Sinna, geelovekorea, cjisbabk, DadonkElf Si Anak Teukmma, nissa youichi**

akhir kata, mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Huahhhh…. Masih adakah yang nunggu FF abalku ini? *reders: ngga! #pundung**

**Gomawo buat para reader yang masih mau baca dan review FF abalku ini. Yaa… walaupun yang review FFku ini sedikit, tapi aku tetep publish lanjutannya kok. Demi readers yang udah susah payah review FF ini.**

**Oh iya, dari review yang ada di chapter kemaren, ada yang bingung chapter kemaren itu nyeritain apa. ****Inti deri cerita ini si sebenernya nyeritain tentang perasaannya leeteuk yang ditinggal kang-in meningal. jadi di chapter kemaren ada banyak flashback. Tapi di chapter ini udah ngga ada flashbasknya lagi kok..**

**Yaaaaa… cukup deh penjelasan dari aku, mendingan langsung baca aja.. **

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title :**

** Andante**

**Cast :**

** Leeteuk 'SUJU', Kang-In 'SUJU', and other supporting cast**

**Pair : **

**KangTeuk, oneside!HaeTeuk, HaeHyuk**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate :**

** Teenager (T)**

**Warning : **

**Boys Love/Boy x Boy, OOC, EYD Failur, Alur Rush, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, GAJE, Death Chara, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer :**

** Cast are belong to GOD, THEIR PARENTS and THEMSELVES, but this fic is MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK-TOK-TOK

Aku mendengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan. "Ne, jamkanmanyo.." segera aku meletakkan piring yang sedang kupegang di meja makan dan berlari kearah pintu depan. 'Aish~ siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini?' sungutku dalam hati sambil membukakan pintu.

"Nuguse- GYAAAHHH!" aku nyaris terjengkang kebelakang saat kurasakan ada sesosok tubuh yang menubrukku keras. Kutatap orang yang sekarang sedang memelukku erat dan orang –namja- lain yang berdiri didepanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hyungg~ pogoshippeoyo…" ucap Eunhyuk –namja yang memelukku- manja, sedangkan aku tersenyum mendengarnya sambil membelai surai auburn miliknya lembut. "Nado pogoshippeo, Hyukkie-ah.." balasku.

"Oraenmanida Hae-yah.." lanjutku sambil menatap Donghae –namja yang masih berdiri di depanku- yang dibalas oleh senyumnya.

KRIUKKKK~

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Eunhyuk, yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Aku kembali memandang Donghae yang sekarang menampakkan cengiran khas ikannya #plakk *ditendang Haeppa*

"Uwahhhh… bunyi apa itu? Hae, apa kau mendengar bunyi sesuatu barusan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum gaje #plakk. Kutatap Donghae dengan pandangan AYO-KITA-GODA-HYUKKIE yang langsung dibalas dengan seringaian nistanya.

"Keureom~ suara sekeras itu, mana mungkin aku tak mendengarnya. Tapi, suara apa itu ya? Sepertinya berasal dari arahmu dan Hyukkie, hyung," balas Donghae masih sambul menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau mendengar suara itu,Hyukkie chagi?" kini aku bertanya kepada Eunhyuk yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah stroberi, buah kesukaannya.

"YA! Hyunggg~ jangan menggodaku~" aku terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibir kissable nya. "Hahhahahaha… arasseo.. arasseo..! lagipula, kenapa perutmu bisa berbunyi sekeras itu, Hyukkie chagi? Apa kau belum sarapan, hng?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengacak acak rambutnya yang dibalas Eunhyuk dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"bagaimana mau sarapan kalau dari pagi pagi buta merengek padaku untuk mengantarnya mengunjungimu? Bahkan ia langsung menyeretku kedalam mobil segera setelah aku selesai berpakaian," ujar Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang diyakini author dan juga leeteuk sama sekali ngga ada imut imutnya *dilempar Donghae ke mokpo*

Aku kembali terkekeh mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. "Arasseo,arasseo.. hahaha.. oh iya, apa kalian mau sarapan bersama? Aku juga sedang menyiapkan sarapan tadi,"tawarku. Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk antusian begitu mendengar tawarankutadi, sementara Donghae juga langsung mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar binary seperti baru saja mendapatkan harta karun yang melimpah.

**.**

Aku membawa mereka keruang makan dan langsung menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. "Hyung, untuk siapa kopi ini? Bukankah kau tak menyukai kopi?" aku langsung menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Oh, kopi itu. Kopi itu untuk Kang-In," jawabku santai. "Mworago?" Aishh.. sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu kompak, sampai berbicara berbarengan seperti itu? Aku memandang mereka kesal, tetapi mereka justru malah berpandangan dengan bingung dan err.. sedih? "Ck,ck,ck, apa kalian tidak dengar? Aku sudah bilang kan, kopi ini untuk Kang-" aku tertegun sendiri dengan apa yang aku ucapkan barusan. Aku kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sekarang benar benar menatapku sedih. Kulihae Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Gwaenchanayo,hyung?' Tanya Eunhyuk lembut sambil memelukku dan menepuk nepuk punggungku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Lidahku terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau merindukannya,hyung?" ia kembali bertanya. Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku memberi jawaban. 'aku sangat merindukannya' batinku. Mataku mulai memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Eunhyuk pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kubenamkan wajahku pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang mengusap usap punggungku.

"Kau sudah makan,hyung? Mau makan bersama kami,hmm?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak. Aku tidak butuh sarapan untuk saat ini. Aku hanya butuh sendiri dan berfikir dengan jernih.

"Aniyo, aku tidak lapar. Kalian makan saja. Aku ingin ke kamar," ucapku akhirnya stelah menghapus air mataku dan melepadkan pelukanku dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyumlembut mendengar perkataanku. "Apa perlu kuantar,hyung?" tanyanya lagi yang kubalas dengan gelengan kecil. "Arasseo. Istirahatlah dan tenangkan fikiranmu,ne? aku da Hae akan menemanimu disini. Jadi, kamau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada kami,ne?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya dan segera beranjak menuju kamarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali melakukannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku bersikap seperti ini. Menyiapkan saparan untuknya, mencarinya ketika bangun tidur, bahkan aku selalu memanggil namanya. Dan semua hal itu selalu menghasilkan hak yang sama. Kekecewaan yangmendalam, rasa sesek didadaku, dan semua pasti berakhir dengan aku yang meringkuk dikamar, menangisinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami sakitnya ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai? Ini bahkan sudah satu bulan sejak hari kepergiannya. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayang bayangnya dari benakku.

Youngwoon-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sakit saat kau meninggalkanku. Hatiku bagai remuk dan tak berbentuk lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa kau telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Hari hari yang kulalui tanpamu, hanya menyisakan ksepian yang membuatku frustasi. Haruskan aku menyusulmu? Menumpahkan segala kerinduanyang ada pada hatiku saat melihatmu disana. Meninggalkan semua kepedihanku disini untuk menyusulmu kesana. Haruskah aku melakukannya? Haruskah?

Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, Youngwoon-ah. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu semua bisa membuatku melihatmu lagi. Aku akan melakukannya jika semua itu bisa membuatku bersamamu lagi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamarku. Pandanganku terpaku pada meja nakas disamping tempat tidurku yang terdapat buah buahan dan juga pisau nuntuk memotongnya. Kuraih pisau itu dan menatapnya intens. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan melakukannya. Kupajamkan mataku sejenak.

Youngwoon-ah, aku akan segera menyusulmu,chagi. Hyukkie-ah, Donghae-ah.. maafkan hyung jika selama ini selalu menyusahkan kalian,hiks.. hiduplah dengan rukun,hikss.. hyung tidak mau kejadian yang buruk menimpa kalian sama sepertiku, hiks.. hiks.. selamat tiggal semuanya…

Aku mulai menggoreskan pisau buah itu ke perdelangan tanganku, tepatnya nadiku. "AAKKHHH" darah segar mulai mengucur (?) keluar dari pergelangan tanganku. Apa sesakit ini rasanya? Saat kau pegi dulu, apa juga sesakit ini? Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang sekarang mulai terkena noda merah dari darahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

"Kang-In, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu," bisikku pelan dan tersenyum miris sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : huahhhhh… mianhae chapter ini pendek banget -_-. Maklum, waktu ngetiknya terbatas. Udah gitu, adeknya author bawel banget lagi m(_ _)m

Aku usahain buat publish chapter selanjutnya secepet mungkin .

Sekali lagi gomawo buat readers yang udan nyempetin buat review *bow

Jangan bosen bosen buat review, ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya aku bisa ngetik chapter ini juga. Oh iya, ini chapter terakhirnya loh.. makasih buat semua readers yang udah sempetin baca dan review FF ku ini. Makasih juga buat semua sarannya. **

**Mianhae karena setiap chapternya pendek pendek. Sebenernya ini bisa dijadiin oneshoot atau twoshoot, tapi karena waktu ngetiknya terbatas, trus akunya juga suka males kalo kelamaan ngetik, jadinya berchapter chapter deh m(_ _)m**

**Mianhae juga karena penulisannya agak kurang rapi, aku masih belajar. Aku usahain biar lebih rapi lagi ya. Gomawo sarannya ^^**

**Oh iya, kalo ada yang bingung trus pengen nanya tentang ceritanya, kalo di chapter ini belom kejawab, tanyain ke aku aja ne ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title :**

**Andante**

**Cast :**

**Leeteuk 'SUJU', Kang-In 'SUJU', and other supporting cast**

**Pair : **

**KangTeuk, oneside!HaeTeuk, slight!HaeHyuk**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate :**

**Teenager (T)**

**Warning : **

**Boys Love/Boy x Boy, OOC, EYD Failur, Alur Rush, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, GAJE, Death Chara, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer :**

**Cast are belong to GOD, THEIR PARENTS and THEMSELVES, but this fic is MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Iksuk haejin kkume chabun chabun hage ibyeoreul junbihae, yeah**_

_**Kkum sogeso do geudae mameun, tong bakkul suga eomneunde, yeah**_

_**Eonje jjeum ijeul su isseulkka, neneul tteumyeon geumsae**_

_**Thursday to Tuesday**_

_**Ijen shigan majeo bballa jyeoga,**_

_**Jogeumman do geudael dama dugo shippeunde**_

_**Geunal ye gieok doldo dorabwado, pihae galsu eomneun geugeot**_

_**Geudaeye jib ape dara, dashi dora, dashi dora**_

_**Neurit neurit daga on ibyeol ye sungan do**_

_**Neurit neurit meoreojin geudaeye maeum do**_

_**Jogeumman do (neurit neurit) mideulge andante…**_

_**Chameuryo haebwado, eojjeol su eobshi cha olla**_

_**Shirin naye nun ape, seoseo higo ideon **_

_**Nunmul cheoreom…**_

_**Cheoncheonhi…**_

Donghae POV

Ini sudah beberapa jam sejak kedatanganku dan Hyukkie kerumah Leeteuk hyung. Aku dan Hyukkie masih duduk dan menunggunya sambil menonton TV. Aku mulai memperhatikan Hyukkie yang sepertinya sedang duduk dengan gelisah disampingku.

"Gwaenchanayo, chagi?" tanyaku sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Umm… Hae~ apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihat Teukie-hyung? Ini sudah sore dan ia belum makan dari pagi. Aku khawatir,Hae," yah, memang ada benarnya juga perkataannya. Ini sudah jam 4 sore dan dari pagi –sejak ia masuk kamar- ia belum keluar sampai sekarang.

"Arasseo! Kaja! Kita lihat Teukie-hyung dikamarnya," putusku akhirnya

Aku dan Hyukkie beranjak menuju kamar Teukie hyung. Setelah sampai, Hyukkie langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung, kau tak mau makan? Ini sudah sore,hyung! Ayolah, keluar kamar!" pinta Hyukkie lembut. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Kembali Eunhyuk mengetuknya. Tapi, setelah berkali kali mengetuk pintu, masih tak ada jawaban dari Teukie hyung. Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Kutatap wajah Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menatapku khawatai dan takut.

"Hae~ bagaimana ini? Tak ada awaban dari Teukie hyung. Apa jangan jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Teukie hyung?" ujar Eunhyuk menampakkan wajah khawatirnya

"Mollayo, Hyukkie. Haruskah aku dobrak pintu ini,hng? Perasaanku juga mulai tak enak sekarang," usulku yang dibalas dengan anggukkan ragu dari Eunhyuk.

Aku langsung mengambil ancang ancanguntuk mendobrak pintu ini, sementara Eunhyuk sudah menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"Hana.. dul.. set!"

BRAKKKKK

Pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar setelah kudobrak. Hyukkie langsung menghambur masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"KYAAAAA~ TEUKI HYUNGGGG~" aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. Hyukkie berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari menghampiri tempat tidur Teukie hyung. Di tempat tidur itu, tergeletak stubuh Leeteuk hyung yang memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya pucat sekali, seakan sudah tak ada darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya lagi. Tunggu. Aku menatap pergelangan tangan Teukie hyung dengan pandangan horror. 'di..dia.. memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri? Be-berarti tentang tak ada darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya itu-'

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! Hiks.." pekikan Hyukkie langsung saja membuyarkan lamunanku. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju namjachinguku itu. Kutatap wajahnya yang sudah teraliri air matanya dengan derasnya.

"H..Hae.. bagaimana hiks.. ini? Leeteuk hyung.. Leeteuk hyung…hiks..hiks.." aku mendekap tubuh rapuhnya lembut. Kuusap rambutnya mencoba untuk menenangkannya yang sekarang sudah menangis hebat dipelukanku.

"Ssssshhhh… sudahlah… tenangkan dirimu,chagi. Lebik baik kita membawa Teuk hyung ke rumah sakit sekarang,ne?" bujukku yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukkannya. Segera kulepaskan dekapanku pada Hyukkie dan beralih menggendong tubuh Teuk hyung yang sudah mulai mendingin. Aku segera menaruh tubur Teuk hyung di mobil dan lang menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sedang menunggu dokter yang memeriksa leeteuk hyung. Kami yang kumaksud bukan hanya aku dan Hyukkie, tapi ada juga Heechul hyung dan Han hyung, Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, ,Ryeowook, dan juga Kyu. Aku memang sengaja menelepon mereka dan memberitahu mereka, aku juga meminta mereka untuk dating kerumah sakit.

Kulihat dokter sudah keluar dari ruang UGD. Kami semua langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana euisa sonsaengnin? Apakah ia masih bisa diselamatkan?" Tanya Siwon yang memang kelihatan paling tenang diantara kami.

"Jweisonghamnida. Kami sedah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi Leeteuk ssi sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darahnya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," dokter itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu pergi meninggalkan kami yang sudah lemas.

"H..Hae~ apa ini benar benar terjadi? A-apa Teukie hyung b-benar benar sudah meninggal,Hae? I-ia melakukan itu sa- saat kita disana, Hae?" aku langsung merengkuh tubuh namjachinguku ini saat mendengar suaranya yang sudah bergetar. Memang ia yang kelihatan paling terpukul atas kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini bisa diumpamakan seperti kami membiarkan Teukie hyung membunuh dirinya sendiri didepan mata kami!

End Donghae POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-in other side-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih. Semuanya putih. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kemanapun kulayangkan pandanganku, yang kulihat hanya satu warna. Putih. Baik kulihat keatas, ke bawah, kanan, kiri, hanya putih yang dapat kulihat.

"Teukie hyung.," aku menengok kebelakang ketika mendengar ada sesorang yang memanggilku lembut. Aku terbelalak ketika menatap orang yang memanggilku tadi.

"Yo.. Youngwoon-ahh.." bisikku pelan. Dapat kulihat ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan memeluk tubuhku erat. A- aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Apakah semua ini nyata?

"Pogoshippeo, hyung~" ucapnya lembut. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku dan bergumam, "na- nado Youngwoon-ah, nado.."

Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama,hyung. Kita yak akan berpisah lagi, untuk selamanya," ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, mengeliminasi jarak antara kami berdua. "saranghae, hyung" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir kam. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, menikmati pagutan bibirnya pada bibirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
